choppedfandomcom-20200215-history
Canned Peaches, Rice Cakes, Beets
| season = 1 | number = 6 | image = CPRCB_Chefs.png | airdate = February 17, 2009 | winner = Chris Coleman | previous = | next = }}Stymied by canned peaches in the appetizer round and fruit punch and rice cakes for the entrée, the chefs struggle to find a fresh approach. Will ambitious plans to amaze the judges pay off? Or,will the contestants run out of time to do their best work? It all comes down to a heated dessert face-off. The last two chefs must combine beets, goat cheese and oatmeal to create a fantastic final course. Contestants *Chris Coleman, Private Executive Chef, Long Island, NY *Cindi Avila, Catering Manager and Chef, Crisp, New York, NY *Robert Murmeister, Executive Chef and Co-Owner, Chow Gourmet Kitchen, Staten Island, NY *Lucas Manteca, Chef/Restaurateur, Sea Salt and Quahog's Restaurants, Stone Harbor, NJ Judges *Aarón Sánchez *Alex Guarnaschelli *Chris Santos Meal Appetizer Ingredients: Asparagus, Chorizo, Button Mushrooms, Canned Peaches Chris's dish is Sautéed Sausages with Tricolored Peppers. The combination of the chorizo and the peppers is nice, and the dish is composed. The judges would like some more technique, as well as some herbs and spice. Cindi's dish is Cannellini Pancake w/ Asparagus, Black Beans & Chorizo, and Hummus w/ Button Mushrooms. Cindi only managed to get the peach onto one plate. The judges commend the ambition of making 3 dishes with only 20 minutes, and especially like the chorizo preparation. Robert's appetizer is Stuffed Peaches & Mushrooms with Chorizo. The judges like his stuffed mushrooms and his smart combination of the chorizo with the peach. They would like more than one mushroom each. Lucas made Warm Asparagus Salad with Pickled Mushrooms. The mushrooms go well with the asparagus and peach, and the chorizo is cooked well. Aarón has a garlic clove on his plate by mistake. The judges chop Chef Cindi for failing to finish, as well as uninviting presentation. Entrée Ingredients: Chicken Thighs, Rice Cakes, Yellow Plantains, Fruit Punch, Cocktail Onions Robert prepared Boneless Cumin Chicken w/ Onion & Pepper Sauté. Robert's chicken is the best of the day. The judges are annoyed with his placement of a whole rice cake on the plate. Aarón finds the plantain purée too sweet. Chris made Baked Chicken with Sweet Plantains. The plantains are cooked perfectly. The usage of bell peppers is redundant with his appetizer. Lucas did Mofongo Stuffed Chicken Thigh. The mofongo is very delicious, and the judges appreciate his ambition. Lucas did not have the proper time to cook the chicken, which ended up being raw. The judges chop Chef Lucas for serving raw chicken. Dessert Ingredients: Beets, Goat Cheese, Quick Cook Oatmeal, Crystallized Ginger Chris made Oatmeal Parfait. The judges find his dish to be comfort good. The only complaint is that they wished there were multiple smaller layers instead of three big ones. Robert's dessert is Oatmeal Crusted Goat Cheese Medallion & Dessert Salad. The presentation is nice, and the judges like his creativity. The dish reads more like a cheese course. The garnish of a candied lime is inedible. Looking at the whole meal, the judges chop Chef Robert. Chef Chris is made the Chopped Champion. Gallery CPRCB Chefs.png|The chefs for the episode. From left to right: Lucas, Robert, Cindi, and Chris Chris's Stir Fry.png|Chris's Appetizer Cindi's Trio of Beans.png|Cindi's Appetizer Robert's Stuffed Mushroom and Citrus Combo.png|Robert's Appetizer Lucas's Asparagus Salad.png|Lucas's Appetizer Robert's Cumin Chicken.png|Robert's Entrée Chris's Baked Chicken and Plantains.png|Chris's Entrée Lucas's Mofongo Raw Chicken.png|Lucas's Entrée Chris's Parfait.png|Chris's Dessert Robert's Dessert Salad.png|Robert's Entrée Notes *This episode marks the first appearance of judge Chris Santos. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Ginger Category:Canned Peaches Category:Chicken Thighs Category:Goat Cheese Category:Yellow Plantains Category:Asparagus Category:Beets Category:Oatmeal Category:Chorizo Category:Rice Cakes Category:Button Mushrooms Category:Crystallized Ginger Category:Plantains Category:Peaches Category:Pearl Onions Category:Green Asparagus